Described state of the art presents solutions based on measurements of currents signals, although similar issues could be applied to other physical signals, for example voltage or acceleration in vibration measurements.
Electric motors and electric generators, or, more generally, electric rotating machines form key parts of electromechanical systems. The analysis of currents which may be measured from the power cables connecting the electrical rotating machines to the power source has been shown as a successful method for monitoring the condition of electromechanical systems. It has been shown that the currents that are induced in an electrical rotating machine change with operating conditions, often resulting in amplitude and phase modulations of large alternating current power supply currents.
Under steady operating conditions many defects cause modulations of currents which may be measured from power supply cables. These modulations are typically analyzed in the frequency domain as an increase in amplitude components at a particular band of frequencies. The analysis of the amplitude components at particular frequencies of the frequency spectrum of current signals measured from the power cables of electrical rotating machines is known as motor current signature analysis MCSA. In recent years MCSA has become a standard method of detecting and trending the development of motor faults. Typically, in the case that the electrical rotating machine under consideration is supplied direct on-line, the electrical supply frequency does not vary substantially over a measurement period. As a result, MCSA is easily applied in the analysis of an electrical rotating machine which is supplied direct on-line as modulations of the electrical supply frequency are consistent throughout the measurement period and are thus easily distinguished from noise. Using the method it is possible to determine the motor state and predict a failure such as eccentricity, rotor bar failure, bearing failure etc. or schedule a maintenance action.
Increasingly, electrical rotating machines are supplied by variable-speed-drives. In this situation the electrical supply frequency is rarely a constant value, typically varying in accordance with torque and flux demands. The non-stationary nature of a current signal recorded from a variable-speed-drive supplied motor results in a decrease in effectiveness of MCSA as peaks of interest cease to occur at single, distinct frequencies and may be difficult to distinguish from noise signals. Furthermore, there is an increased likelihood that peaks of interest may be polluted by harmonics of the electrical supply frequency.
Patent description U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,329, describes a method for analyzing non-stationary motor current signals by incorporating circuitry in the data acquisition system which changes the sampling rate of measured current signals in line with the changing frequency of the AC power supply current carrier wave. An adjustable frequency clock generator, which in its preferred form incorporates a Phase Locked Loop PLL, accepts a motor current signal as its input and outputs a clock signal which is utilized by an analogue to digital converter sampling a motor current signal. The sampled data is then transformed to the frequency domain using the Discrete Fourier Transform and signals of interest are analyzed. There are some limitations to methods based upon sampling signals using an adjustable frequency clock, and in particular a PLL. Fundamentally, PLLs use an internal filter which is tuned to the expected frequency of interest, which is assumed to be around the nominal supply frequency of the electric motor. Whilst this is generally true in the case of electric motors supplied direct on-line, in the case of a variable-speed-drive supplied electric motor, the supply frequency can vary greatly. The circuitry required to create an adjustable frequency clock which can handle wide frequency variations is much more complex than the equivalent circuitry of a system where the frequency of interest is well-defined and does not vary considerably. Furthermore, there is an inevitable lag between the measured current signal and the frequency estimate by the adjustable frequency clock. As a result there is a delay between a change in the supply frequency of the motor current signal and the associated change in the sampling frequency of the analogue to digital converter. In addition, circuitry used for adjusting the sampling rate of the motor current signal is susceptible to noise, which can lead to a loss of coherency between sampled signals due to incorrect frequency estimation. With reference to Motor Current Signature Analysis, this can lead to false diagnosis of problems.